Reality TV
by Raze reborn
Summary: Little britainwife swap crossover. What happens when everyones favorite psycho goes to live with homer?
1. Default Chapter

Reality TV.

Sum: Someone got married to her doctor! They go on wife swap! She goes to live with the Simpson's! Better than Giza's sorrow even though that doesn't take much! R&R!

Dis: I don't own the simpson's, Reality TV, Or the special guest stars.

Prologue

It was a very quiet morning in the Scottish holiday resort, Ye olde hotel, (Sound familiar?) and a blissfully happy couple were getting married. The minister was the very weird owner of the resort, Ray Mcgoogle.(If you haven't got it now, you never will.)

'Do you, Alexander Lawrence take this ma-woman, to be your lawfully wedded hu-wife?' He said, stumbling over his words.

'I do.' He said, smiling at his bride.

'Do you, Anne Crocombe, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband.

'Eh Eh Eeeeeh.' She said.

Yes, as you've probably guessed by now, Anne was marrying her doctor, and this is all a pointless crossover I made up cus I was bored.

'Can he now kiss the bride, wee little sprites?' He lifted the shoe he'd been holding the whole time. After mumbling for a few minutes into it,he put it back on his foot.

'Yeeeeees. Ye may now kiss the bride.

Dr Lawrence turned to his bride, but she wasn't there. After sending out a search party, they found her beating up a rabbit with a lawn chair. They dragged her back, held her while Ray talked to his shoe, and then they kissed, Dr Lawrence spluttering as the fur got in his mouth.


	2. Sudden idea

Sudden idea

Dis: Wow. What a lot of reviews. I still don't own anything I've used on this fanfic so far.

Note: The chapters are started by the narrator from now on.

Meanwhile, over in America, on a whole different continent, the dysfunctional Homer Simpson is watching TV. That's that little box you sit in front of for hours on end. If you don't, get to it or you'll soon get fat.

-

Homer looked up, startled by the sudden voice. What was it? Were they still picking up radio signals on the baby monitor! Had he opened up another gateway into hell? Was it a squirrel? As his mind went over all the likely things that caused it, he decided a drink would get his little grey cells working.

'MARGE! GET ME A DUFF!'

'I got you a drink half an hour ago! It's right next to you!'

'IT'S WARM!'

As usual, Homer got his own way. Marge got him a drink.

-

Marge's pov.

-

If only I could go on wife swap.

-

With a precision only used by people on a crappy reality TV show, a form appeared in front of her. It read 'If you sign this form you will go to England and be Dr. Lawrence's wife for one month.'

'Homey?' She called. 'How would you like to be on TV?'

'I dunno.'

She signed the form


	3. Meeting the wife

Meeting the wife.

Dis: I still don't own the cast or crew of the shows so don't ask.

_Britain Britain Britain. Back garden of the queen's corgis. Famed for trading The queen of Sheba for a Brazilian tribe's chiefs wife who subsequently ate the population of London. But who of the people? Why do they deserve to be leaded by chocolate bunnies?_

Homer Simpson sat on his sofa, thinking about Beer. But when he thought about Beer, he got thirsty. When he got thirsty, he thought about beer.

He did the only rational thing besides getting up and walking to the fridge. He attached the dog to the sofa and forced it to drag him to the fridge. Unfortunately, the sofa got stuck in the doorway and left him stranded.10 steps from the fridge, and 5 from the spot the sofa was before, he couldn't think of what to do. At that exact moment, he heard a noise.

'EH EH EEEEEEEEEEEH!'

_Meanwhile, Dr Lawrence was showing Marge around his cottage._

'And this is the bedroom' He said. 'Now Marge, I want you to be very comfortable here. You have a lot of fans.'

'Fans?'

'Yes. You have a major TV series.'

Suddenly, a girl ran into the room, screaming 'It's you! It's you.! Can you sign this? Please?'

There was a knock on the door. Marge went to answer it, and was greeted by half a million screaming Brits.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

She collapsed.

I know it's short but work with me.


End file.
